


Tomoyo's New Intrest

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Manga & Anime, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009





	

"No way! I love you" Sakura shouted to Li as she jumped over the deep end. She then looked down and realized she didn't make it all the way and began to fall, "Hoi!" She shouted. She then fell out of her bed.

'Sakura, you were dreaming'" said Kero as he flew over and patted her on the head. "You had a big adventure, kid, with the havoc with the seild card and all. Few bad dreams is normal."  
Sakura then sat up and laughed a little. She then picked up a picture of Li by her bed and smiled. "Why did it take to that point for me to finally confess my love. I just can't stop thinking about it."

Kero then flew over to the TV to play some video games and began to play a Digimon video game as Sakura got dressed in her school uniform, put her hair in little pig tails and rushed downstairs for breakfast.

She was so spaced out and kept thinking of Li, while sighing, as Touya, who was reading the newspaper looked at her and said, "I don't like that kid. I don't like what he's done to my little sister and I never liked him."

'You're funny, big brother" Sakura said with a smile as Touya just stayed quiet.

A few minutes later, Sakura was quickly putting on her roller blades and was on her way to school, rolling alongside her brother and his friend Yuki.

"You look cute today, Sakura." Yuki said with a smile

Sakura gasped and said, "Thank you" in an excited voice. She then began to think how much more special she would have felt by that complement if not too long ago. Having a crush on someone for a long time, then falling in love with somebody else is pretty interesting.

Sakura then walked into the classroom a few minutes before walked in. *Morning Tomoyo" she said, walking to her desk.

"Morning, Sakura, is that a new hat. You look absolutely splendid today." Tomoyo said as she was looking at the more recent videos she did of Sakura, holding onto her camera.

Sakura houses and said, "Tomoyo Chan, do you ever take a break from looking at me on camera?"

"Only when I get to see you everyday, Sakura. Without you or these videos, I just don't know what I would do or who I would make such cute outfits for..." Tomoyo responded, holding her camera close to her heart in tears.

Sakura had sweat drops pouring all over her head. She then just past out on the floor.

"Sakura Chan" Li shouted as he walked into the classroom. He rushed over to her and picked her up.

"Li! My Li, you're always worrying about me." Sakura said, blushing as she grabbed onto his shoulders and have him a small kiss on the cheek.

Li's face turned red and he held her hand, gently, giving it a small kiss.

They then both noticed Tomoyo was recording them in excitement. "Sakura Chan's relationship is so adorable. I must get every minute of it. You're so cute, Sakura!"

"P-P-Phweee" Sakura said speechless.

"Sakura and Li, sat down and Tomoyo put her camera away." The teacher then said as Tomoyo then sighed and stored her camera, safetly in her book bag.


End file.
